1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inflatable apparatus for helping to protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact to a vehicle and/or a vehicle rollover. In particular, the present invention relates to the attachment of a tether to a side curtain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to inflate an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a vehicle collision. One particular type of inflatable vehicle occupant protection device is an inflatable curtain. The inflatable curtain inflates away from the roof of the vehicle downward inside the passenger compartment between a vehicle occupant and the side structure of the vehicle in the event of a side impact or rollover.
A known inflatable curtain is inflated from a deflated condition by inflation fluid directed from an inflator to the inflatable curtain through a fill tube. The curtain includes first and second overlying panels that are interconnected to define an inflatable volume. The curtain is formed by weaving the first and second panels simultaneously, while also interweaving a perimeter connection and some interior connections as single layers of fabric.
It is known to attach tethers to front and back corners of an inflatable curtain, to help maintain the position of the curtain when inflated. The tethers are typically attached by sewing the tether to the fabric material of the tether. This unavoidably makes perforations in the fabric material.
The present invention is an apparatus for helping to protect an occupant of a vehicle. The apparatus comprises an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device comprising overlying first and second panels interconnected to form a perimeter connection extending along a perimeter of the inflatable device and to define an inflation fluid volume between the first and second panels. The apparatus also comprises a tether having a first end portion connected with the inflatable device and a second end portion for connection with a portion of the vehicle for helping to maintain the inflatable device in position when inflated. The inflatable device has a tether mounting portion comprising interconnected portions of the first and second panels. The first end portion of the tether extends between the first and second panels and extends around the tether mounting portion.